


Without You I Wouldn't Exist

by Se_d



Category: Larry Stylinson- Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cancer, M/M, Sad, Sickfic, goodbye letter, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Se_d/pseuds/Se_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis writes Harry a goodbye letter explaining how much he loves him. I'm terrible at summaries, just read it for yourself and then you'll understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You I Wouldn't Exist

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on so I don't really know what I'm doing. Any advice or suggestions are much appreciated.

Harry,  
My sweet, sweet Harry. My love for you is infinite and I hope you never forget that.  
I’m writing you this letter to say goodbye. I feel like I’m letting you down because you've been so optimistic throughout all of this, but it’s time for all of us; you, me, and the kids, to come to terms with what’s happening. I’m dying Harry, I've lost the battle, but that’s okay. I've lived a wonderful and happy life with you by my side.  
We have two beautiful boys, that I still refuse to believe are grown adults now and I couldn't have married a better man, really. I love you so much. Even when we fight, which granted is rare, I still love you. Honestly, I think I fall more in love with you when we fight because no matter how big or small the argument it always ends the same way. We’ll ignore each other until it’s time for bed and then you’ll crawl in next to me, pull me close to your chest, tangle our legs, and whisper “No matter what, you’ll always be the love of my life. Without you, I wouldn't exist.”  
It’s not fair, you know that’s my favorite line of your vows, how am I supposed to be mad at you when you say those wonderful words to me. I can’t, so instead I snuggle closer and as I place a kiss to your collarbone I can’t help but think “God I love this man!” and “I didn't think it was possible to fall more in love.” You never fail to prove me wrong though, that’s just the kind of love you and I share.  
Now, I need you to be strong love. Not for me, but for yourself and the boys. I’ll be alright. Sure, I’m scared, because I know I won’t be around much longer, but you know what helps me feel better? Knowing I’ll see you again someday. I’m not sure what happens after death, if heaven exists, or if I’ll be born into another life, I’m not sure. But I do know, that no matter what happens you and I will be together again, because our love is strong and will lead us to one another again one day. Knowing that helps. So I guess technically I lied when I said I was writing you this letter to say goodbye, because this isn't really a goodbye is it? It’s more like “until next time,” or “see you soon.”  
I’m going to wrap this up now because you’ll be home soon and then I’m going to tell you the same thing the doctor told me today, and when I’m done I’ll give you this letter and make you promise not to open it until after I’m gone, no cheating.  
I love you. Don’t ever forget, no matter what, you’ll always be the love of my life, without you I would have never existed.  
I’ll see you soon.

Love always,  
your husband, Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I really hope this was okay...I don't even know what I'm doing. :/
> 
> Feel free to tell me how you feel about it please.


End file.
